warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rauchfell
|Status=Verstorben |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Getötet von Braunstern |Rang1=Junges |RName1=RauchjungesE-Mail an Beltz (Fernkit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Rauchpfote (Fernpaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Rauchfell (Ferncloud) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Rauchfell (Ferncloud) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Borkenpelz |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eiswolke |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Weidenpfote, Spinnenbein, Birkenfall, Fuchssprung |Familie4=Ziehtochter |FName4=Distelblatt |Familie5=Ziehsöhne |FName5=Häherfeder, Löwenglut |Familie6=Mutter |FName6=Buntgesicht |Familie7=Vater |FName7=WeißpelzVickys Facebook-Seite, Erlaubnis von Vicky |Familie8=Brüder |FName8=Aschenpelz, Holunderjunges,Vickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png Tulpenjunges |Familie9=Halbschwestern |FName9=Sandsturm, Vickys Facebook-Seite Ampferschweif |Familie10=Halbbrüder |FName10=Regenpelz, Schlammfell |Familie11=Ziehbruder |FName11=Wolkenschweif |Mentor=Dunkelstreif, Langschweif |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Feuersterns Mission, Battles of the Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Tigerkralles Zorn, Leafpool's Wish |verstorben=Die letzte Hoffnung, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Squirrelflight's Hope, The Ultimate Guide, Taubenflugs Schicksal |erwähnt=Die letzten Geheimnisse}} Rauchfell (Original: Ferncloud) ist eine hellgraue Kätzin mit dunkleren Flecken wie ihre Mutter Buntgesicht. Außerdem hat sie einen federweichen Schweif und helle, blatt grüne Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Rauchjunges kommt als Junges von Buntgesicht und als Schwester von Aschenjunges, Tulpenjunges und Holunderjunges auf die Welt. Feuer und Eis :Zwei von Rauchjunges' Geschwistern sterben an Grünem Husten. Ihre Mutter Buntgesicht nimmt Feuerherz' Neffen Wolkenjunge auf, nachdem Frostfell klargemacht hat, dass er sonst erfrieren und verhungern würde. Geheimnis des Waldes :Rauchjunges und Aschenjunges sind immer noch in der Kinderstube, während ihr jüngerer Adoptivbruder Wolkenjunge schon zum Schüler von Feuerherz ernannt wird. Vor dem Sturm :Rauchjunges und Aschenjunges werden nun zu Schülern ernannt. Rauchpfotes Mentor ist ab sofort Dunkelstreif. Sie scheint ihn aber nicht besonders zu mögen, weshalb sie versucht, so oft wie möglich mit Borkenpelz und seinem Schüler, ihrem Bruder Aschenpfote, auf die Jagd zu gehen. Es wird absofort klar, dass Borkenpelz anscheinend eine Schwäche für Rauchpfote hat. Gefährliche Spuren :Rauchpfote erzählt nach Wieselpfotes und Maispfotes Verschwinden, wohin die beiden wollten. Sie sagt, dass die beiden zu den Schlangenfelsen gegangen sind, um Blaustern davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ebenfalls als Krieger geeignet sind. Später bitten sie und ihr Bruder den Zweiten Anführer Feuerherz darum, dass sie mit ihm gegen die Meute kämpfen dürfen. Sie wollen Rache für den Tod ihrer Mutter, Buntgesicht, die Tigerstern zum Opfer gefallen war, um mit ihrem Blut die Hunde auf den Geschmack von Katzen zu bringen. Sie legen einen guten Sprint vor den Hunden hin und sagen danach, dass sie, wenn sie gewusst hätten, wie groß die Hunde waren, niemals mitgekommen wären. Feuerherz ist sehr stolz auf die beiden. Stunde der Finsternis :Als Feuerstern von seiner Anführerzeremonie zurückkommt, fragt sie ihn, ob er den SternenClan wirklich gesehen hat. :Dunkelstreif verrät den DonnerClan, indem er versucht, Ampferjunges zu vergiften. Daraufhin wird er von Feuerstern verbannt. Rauchpfote hat so keinen Mentor mehr und hofft insgeheim, Borkenpelz' Schülerin zu werden. Langschweif wird ihr neuer Mentor, da er nach dem Tod von Wieselpfote keinen Schüler mehr gehabt hatte und Borkenpelz zu weich mit ihr umgehen würde. Während der Schlacht mit dem BlutClan kämpft sie nicht mit, da sie Rußpelz helfen muss. Borkenpelz ist sehr erleichtert darüber. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Sie hat nun ihren zweiten Wurf, bestehend aus Birkenjunges, Buchenjunges und Lärchenjunges. Spinnenpfote und Weidenpfote, aus ihrem ersten Wurf, sind nun Schüler. Goldblüte hilft ihr bei der Betreuung und auch Borkenpelz verbringt viel Zeit bei ihr in der Kinderstube. Mondschein :Aufgrund von Beutemangel im Wald hat Rauchfell nicht mehr genug Milch für ihre Jungen, weshalb Lärchenjunges stirbt. Sie und Borkenpelz sind sehr traurig darüber. Morgenröte :Auch Buchenjunges stirbt, weil sie zu klein und zu dünn ist, um eine kalte Nacht zu überstehen. Das Hauskätzchen Laura steht Rauchfell in dieser schweren Stunde zur Seite. Auch Weidenpfote stirbt, als er einem Fasan hinterherjagt und von einem Monster überfahren wird. Rauchfell versinkt deswegen in tiefer Trauer und kann sich nicht mehr um Birkenjunges kümmern. :Rostfell rettet ihr Junges während der Reise vor einem Adler und schubst es zurück in die Höhle. Später fragt ihr Sohn, ob er mit den Stammesjungen spielen kann. Sie stimmt zu und freundet sich auf der Reise mit Mohnblüte und Morgenblume an. Sternenglanz :Als die Clans in der Nähe des Pferdeortes rasten, versucht sie zusammen mit Borkenpelz, Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle, Langschweif dazu zu bewegen, sich an einer geschützen Stelle schlafen zu legen. Später hört sie sich zusammen mit Wolkenschweif, Lichtherz und Borkenpelz an, wie Eichhornschweif vom neuen DonnerClan-Territorium berichtet. :Als die erste Große Versammlung im See-Territorium zu Ende geht, will Rauchfell Birkenjunges zu seinem Clan bringen, doch dieser ist zu aufgeregt und spielt gerade mit Apfeljunges, Riedjunges und Pilzjunges und will nicht ohne seine neuen Freunde gehen. Auch Rauchfell fällt der Abschied von Mohnblüte und ihren Jungen nicht leicht, sie überredet Birkenjunges aber trotzdem, zu seinem Clan zu gehen. Als der DonnerClan später am neuen Lager ankommt und Spinnenpfote fast die Klippe am Eingang hinunter stürzt, macht sich Rauchfell Sorgen um die Sicherheit. Beim Einrichten des Lagers baut sie zusammen mit Eichhornschweif die neue Kinderstube. Dämmerung :Nachdem Birkenpfote zum Schüler ernannt worden ist, kehrt sie zum Kriegerdasein zurück. Außerdem freundet sie sich mit Minka an und beschützt sie und ihre Jungen während des Dachsangriffs. Sie ist sehr besorgt um Borkenpelz. Sonnenuntergang :Nach dem Dachsangriff macht sie sich Sorgen um Borkenpelz, da sie Angst hat, er könnte gestorben sein, während sie sich um Minka, deren Jungen und Birkenpfote gekümmert hat. Zusammen mit Brombeerkralle macht sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Als sie ihn endlich entdeckt, ist sie überglücklich, dass ihrer Familie nichts passiert ist. Sie ist erschüttert, als ihre Freundin Minka den Clan verlassen will, doch als sie wieder in den Clan kommt, ist sie sehr glücklich und empfängt sie. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie ist wieder eine Königin und hat mit ihrem Gefährten Borkenpelz zwei Junge: Eisjunges und Fuchsjunges. Als Löwenjunges Dornen in seinem Nest hat, ermahnt sie ihn, weil sie sich um ihre Jungen sorgt und sie auch die Dornen in den Pelz bekommen könnten. Sorgen macht sie sich auch wegen der Füchse, die im Wald umherlaufen. Als die Schülerwettbewerbe beginnen, sind ihre Jungen verärgert, weil sie nicht mitmachen können. Daher macht sie mit ihnen ein Spiel; wer mehr Insekten findet, hat gewonnen. Fluss der Finsternis :Rauchfell ist immer noch in der Kinderstube und kümmert sich um ihre Jungen, Eisjunges und Fuchsjunges. Als Graustreif und Millie die Kinderstube verstärken, scheucht sie ihre Jungen weg. Fuchsjunges und Eisjunges wollen an der Seite des Clans kämpfen, doch Rauchfell meint, sie würden noch viele Kämpfe ausfechten, wenn sie älter sind. Verbannt :Durch die Jungen ihres Sohnes Spinnenbein und Minka, Rosenjunges und Unkenjunges, wird sie erstmals Großmutter. Als Minkas erster Wurf zu Kriegern ernannt wird, schaut sie nach Rosenjunges und Unkenjunges. :Als Distelpfote Minka eine Amsel bringt, fragt ihr Sohn Fuchsjunges, ob er etwas davon haben kann. Rauchfell verneint und sagt ihm, dass er und Eisjunges selbst zum Frischbeutehaufen gehen sollen. Ihre Jungen werden zu Schülern ernnant, Fuchspfote und Eispfote. Fuchspfote wird Eichhornschweifs Schüler, Eispfotes Mentorin wird Weißflug. Daraufhin kehrt sie in den Kriegerbau zurück. :Man sieht sie, wie sie einer Morgenpatrouille, bestehend aus Borkenpelz, Mausbart, Sandsturm und Honigpfote, hinterhersieht. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Bei Mohnfrosts und Honigfarns Kriegerzeremonie ermahnt sie ihre Jungen, Fuchspfote und Eispfote. :Als die Kampfpatrouillen ausziehen verabschiedet sie sich von Fuchspfote und Borkenpelz. :Sie beschwert sich bei Häherpfote, dass sie nicht tatenlos rumsitzen könne während ihre Clangefährten kämpfen. Außerdem fragt sie Häherpfote nach einem Zeichen des SternenClans. Zuerst glaubt sie Häherpfote nicht, dass der SternenClan kein Zeichen geschickt hat. Schließlich glaubt sie ihm dann doch. :Sie übt mit Eispfote und Rußpfote Kampftechniken, während sie weiter warten. :Als die Sonne verdeckt ist jammert sie, warum der DonnerClan darunter leiden müsse, wenn es gegen den WindClan und den FlussClan war. Lange Schatten :Rauchfell hilft Minka in der Kinderstube. :Später kommt sie mit zur Großen Versammlung. Als ihr Bruder tot im Fluss gefunden wird, sagt sie Borkenpelz, er solle vorsichtig sein, als er Aschenpelz' Leichnam heraus holt. :Sie sorgt sich um Borkenpelz, als dieser an Grünem Husten erkrankt und ist erleichtert, als er wieder gesund wird. Sonnenaufgang :Sie sitzt bei Lichtherz, Farnpelz und Ampferschweif, als Dornenkralle erklärt, dass es der WindClan gewesen sein muss, der Aschenpelz getötet hat und sie einen Angriff auf ihn planen sollten. Rauchfell erzählt Honigfarn, dass niemand aus dem DonnerClan Aschenpelz töten würde, im Gegensatz zu dem, was Feuerstern sagte. :Als Fuchspfote zugibt, dass er nicht an der WindClan-Grenze patrouillieren will, erklärt sie ihm, dass er sich vor nichts zu fürchten braucht. :Sie erklärt wie gut Weißflug die Geburt von Taubenjunges und Efeujunges überstanden hat, da dies in der Blattleere nicht so einfach ist. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Sie geht zu Häherfeder, als Mohnfrost verschwindet. Rauchfell erzählt ihm, dass sie nicht mehr im Lager ist und daraufhin überlegt sie zusammen mit Minka und dem Heiler des DonnerClans, wem sie erzählen könnten, dass die junge Königin verschwunden ist. Letztendlich bringt Rauchfell Minka zurück in die Kinderstube, da Minka ziemlich aufgeregt ist. Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :Sie beschützt beim Fuchsangriff die Kinderstube und wird von Sandsturm gelobt. Spur des Mondes : Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Sie wird von Braunstern umgebracht, als sie die Jungen von Lichtherz beschützt. Man sieht sie noch einmal, als ihre Seele mit der von Distelblatt, Mausefell und Feuerstern in den SternenClan aufsteigt. Borkenpelz verfällt durch ihren Verlust in tiefe Trauer. Die Jungen denken, dass sie nur vom Kampf müde ist und später wieder aufwachen wird. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Sie ist nun zur Kriegerin ernannt worden und sie und Borkenpelz haben ihre ersten beiden Jungen: Spinnenjunges und Weidenjunges. Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Die letzten Geheimnisse :Borkenpelz erzählt, dass er beim ersten Anblick des See-Territoriums bereits die Insel entdeckt und dies auch Rauchfell gesagt hätte, doch diese würde sich nicht daran erinnern. :Birkenpfote meint, seine Mutter hätte ihn nach dem Tod seiner Geschwister gern länger in der Kinderstube behalten. Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen : ''Taubenflugs Schicksal :Ihre Leiche liegt, zusammen mit denen Mausefells und Distelblatts im Lager. Borkenpelz trauert gemeinsam mit ihren Jungen Spinnenbein und Eiswolke um sie und weigert sich zu Blattsee zu gehen, bis Spinnenbein ihm versichert, dass sie bestimmt nichts dagegen haben würde, ihn hier zu behandeln, damit er bei seiner Gefährtin bleiben könne und dass Birkenfall, sobald er ihren Bruder Fuchssprung zu Blattsee gebracht hat, ebenfalls kommen würde. :''Folgt Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Kate Cary gab ihren Namen als Junges, Fernkit, auf ihrem Blog bekannt.Kates Blog *Rauchfell war niemals in einen anderen Kater als Borkenpelz verliebt.Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Victoria Holmes denkt, dass Weißpelz der Vater von Aschenpelz und Rauchfell sein könnte.Vickys Facebook-Seite **Zudem ist Weißpelz auf warriorcats.com als ihr Vater gelistet.warriorcats.com **Jedoch sind die Stammbäume der Seite laut Vicky nicht offiziellErin Hunter Chat 4 und zudem auch fehlerhaft, weshalb die Stammbäume keine Bestätigung bieten können. **Wenig später gab Vicky an, dass sie denkt Sturmwind sei ihr Vater, wodurch wieder keine endgültige Aussage getroffen werden kannVickys Facebook-Seite **Letztendlich wurde die Behauptung, dass Sturmwind der Vater ist jedoch revidiert und Weißpelz wurde endgültig als ihr Vater festgelegt. *Rauchklang ist nach ihr benannt. Fehler *Im Original hat sie eigentlich Sprenkel statt Flecken.Englische Originalversion: Firestar's Quest, Hierarchie **Dennoch wird sie in Vor dem Sturm einmal richtigerweise mit Sprenkeln beschrieben. *Obwohl sie bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nicht mehr als Kriegerin tätig ist, sondern permanent in der Kinderstube aushilft , wird sie in den Hierarchien der deutschen Bücher fälschlicherweise als Kriegerin statt als Königin gelistet. *In Geheimnis des Waldes wird entweder sie oder ihr Bruder Aschenpelz einmal fälschlicherweise als gelbbraun bezeichnet. *In Stunde der Finsternis wird sie einmal fälschlicherweise mit Rußpelz übersetzt. *In Mondschein wird sie einmal als grau gescheckt beschrieben. *In Der geheime Blick wird sie einmal mit dunkelgrauem Fell beschrieben. *In Brombeersterns Aufstieg wird sie einmal Rauchwolke genannt. *Des Weiteren wird sie in Brombeersterns Aufstieg einmal mit blauen Augen beschrieben. Familie *Gefährte: Borkenpelz *Töchter: Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eiswolke *Söhne: Birkenfall, Weidenpfote, Spinnenbein, Fuchssprung *Ziehtochter: Distelblatt *Ziehsöhne: Löwenglut, Häherfeder *Mutter: Buntgesicht *Vater: Weißpelz *Brüder: Aschenpelz, Holunderjunges,Vickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png Tulpenjunges *Halbschwestern: Sandsturm, Vickys Facebook-Seite Ampferschweif *Halbbrüder: Regenpelz, Schlammfell *Ziehbruder: Wolkenschweif *Großmütter: Rotbrust, Schneepelz *Großväter: Wuschelpelz, Stachelkralle *Tanten: Kirschpfote, Frostfell *Onkel: Kastanienjunges, Rabenpfote, Borkenpelz *Cousinen: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Cousins: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle *Enkelinnen: Rosenblatt, Taubenflug, Efeusee *Enkel: Unkenfuß *Urenkelinnen: Stachelfrost, Nelkenpfote, Lichtsprung, Springschritt *Urenkel: Schnipspfote, Schattenpfote Character Art Rauchpfote.byLeo.PNG|Schülerin Rauchfell.byLeo.RO.png|Kriegerin Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Blaustern:' ''Wir sind heute hier versammelt, um zwei Clan-Jungen ihre Schülernamen zu geben. Tretet vor. Borkenpelz. Du wirst der Mentor von Aschenpfote sein. Dies ist nun dein erster Schüler. Gib ihm deinen Mut und deine Entschlossenheit weiter. Ich weiß, du wirst ihn gut ausbilden, aber zögere nicht, dich um Rat an die älteren Krieger zu wenden. Dunkelstreif. Du wirst der Mentor von Rauchpfote sein. Dunkelstreif, du bist intelligent und kühn. Gib alles, was du kannst, an diese junge Schülerin weiter. :Dunkelstreif: Gewiss. Quelle en:Ferncloudfr:Fleur de Bruyèrefi:Lehväpilviru:Тростинкаnl:Varenwolkes:Frondapl:Paprotkowa Chmura Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Taubenflugs Schicksal Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Squirrelflight's Hope Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats